


Along Came a Spider

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Gabriel, Cas is scared of spiders, Dean liked Cas, Dean's a flirt, Fluff, Gabe is so done, Humor, Just a funny little prompt, M/M, Not so brave Dean, Scared Castiel, Turns out so is Dean, cas likes dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away at college, Cas shares a dorm room with fellow student Gabe.  For the last 4 years Gabe has continually "rescued" his scaredy-cat roommate from spiders of all varieties.  Until one day Cas is alone in the room and he encounters the biggest spider he has ever seen.  He races from the room and crashes into fellow student Dean Winchester.  In Dean's attempt to impress Cas, he enters the room in search of it.  He was not prepared for what he saw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> This was a prompt I was given tonight and I just HAD to write it. I had so much fun, and laughed my way through it. I hope you all enjoy it too.

“Ahhhhh!!!!”

Gabe sat up so fast he smacked his head on the shelf above his bed.

“What the hell, Cas?!” he yelled as he rubbed his forehead.

“Spider! Kill it! Please, KILL IT!” Castiel shrieked as he bolted for the bathroom, locking himself inside.

“Why me? Why did I get the weird roommate that’s scared of spiders?” Gabe asked himself as he got out of the bed. He walked over to Cas’ hastily evacuated bed and pushed the sheets and blanket around until he found it. A little, bitty house spider. Completely harmless. With a sigh he grabbed a magazine off the desk and scooped the little guy up. He opened a window and shook the spider out before tossing the magazine back on the desk. It was one of Cas’ and he derived an evil sort of pleasure knowing Cas would be leafing through it later, completely unaware that a spider had been crawling on it. He smacked the bed hard enough for Cas to hear in the bathroom and balled up a tissue that he pulled from the desk.

“It’s dead, Cas. You can go back to bed now, you wuss,” he yawned. The lock clicked on the door and it opened slowly.

“It’s gone?”

Gabe waved the balled up tissue. “I smooshed it, just like you like.” 

Cas opened the door and stepped back into the room. “O-ok. Thank you, Gabe.” He walked back to his bed and stared down at it.

“So go back to sleep.” Gabe said, not bothering to hide his irritation. A glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was after four. Too damn early to be dealing with this crap.

“I need to check the bed for more. That one…it was on my face. My FACE!” Cas looked up in horror at his roommate who rolled his eyes.

“I hate to break it to you pal, but that was a common house spider, completely harmless. It doesn’t even have fangs long enough to bite a human.” Gabe sighed as he crawled back into his own bed. Cas frowned at him for a moment before turning back to his bed and carefully shaking the sheets out. Once he was sure it was empty, he finally laid back down and turned the light off.

“I’m sorry, Gabe,” he whispered as he pulled the sheets up to his chin. 

“It’s ok. Go to sleep; we both have big tests in the morning and I need my beauty sleep!”

“Agreed.” Cas closed his eyes and tried not to dream of spiders crawling all over him by the thousands. It didn’t work.

 

“Gabe! There’s one in the tub! Kill it! Please!!!!!”

Gabe slammed his pen down on his notebook and glared in the direction of the bathroom. “Seriously, Cas? Just wash it down the drain already!” Cas was backing out of the bathroom with a look of sheer terror on his face. He was white as a sheet and Gabe’s anger quickly turned to worry as he got up and went to his friend.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’ll get rid of it, ok? Why don’t you go down to the commons and get yourself one of those herbal teas you like so much? Get me a coffee too, ok? I have a lot of studying still to do.” He kept his tone light and slowly Cas nodded.

“Yes, I would very much like some tea. I-I’ll go now.” Cas grabbed his wallet off his desk and shot out of the room like a bullet. Once he was gone Gabe went into the bathroom and walked over to the tub. There sat a tiny jumper spider.

“Geez, Cas, these guys are actually cute and fuzzy. What happened to you that you’re so damn scared of spiders?” he murmured to himself. Using the cup Cas kept in the tub for rinsing himself when he bathed (Yes, the weirdo actually took BATHS.), he scooped the tiny spider up and carried him back into the bedroom and over to the window. Again he opened it and shook the cup out. In the light of day he saw the tiny spider land on the side of the building and jump away. It brought a smile to his face. He happened to like spiders, they kept the truly nasty bugs at bay and he appreciated them. As much as Cas wanted him to kill them, he couldn’t bring himself to do it, unless he encountered something truly dangerous. Considering they were at the University of South Carolina, the chances of running into a brown recluse or a black widow was quite possible, but Cas was a neat freak and never left any place for them to hide, so he doubted he’d ever see them in this room. He couldn’t speak for his fellow college mates though. Some of them were utter slobs.

He returned to the bathroom and ran the water a bit to make it look like he had indeed washed the spider down the drain before returning to his homework. It was never ending, but hey, that was college life for you. When Cas finally returned he seemed more relaxed, though he did shoot a nervous glance towards the bathroom as he walked over to hand Gabe his coffee.

“Don’t worry, it’s gone,” Gabe assured him. Cas nodded and carried his tea over to his own desk and settled down to do his own homework.

“Thank you, Gabe. I very much appreciate that you do this for me,” he murmured before blowing on the hot tea.

“No problem, but just so you know, you’re doing my laundry tomorrow,” Gabe said, pointing his pen at his roommate.

“That’s fair,” Cas agreed. Gabe’s eyebrows rose for a second in surprise. That had been easier than he’d expected.

 

“Gabe! GABE!” Cas screamed. His roommate wasn’t answering. He flew out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. “Gabe?” The other man did not respond. With a trembling hand he opened the door to the hall. “Gabe!” He looked back to see the spider crawling out of the open bathroom door and into the bedroom. He let loose a blood curdling scream and turned to run. What he didn’t expect was to barrel right into another student and send the poor guy flying. They landed on the opposite side of the hall, the other guy sprawled out on his back, his books and a now-empty cup of coffee scattered across the floor. Cas groaned as he sat up. It took him a moment to realize he was lying on top of this stranger, practically straddling him if he were being honest with himself. And this stranger was highly attractive. He scrambled to his feet.

“I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry! Are you ok?” he asked as he offered the man a hand. The man was rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor. There was a look of mild irritation on his face, but he accepted Cas’ help with getting up off the floor.

“Dude, why are you screaming? And why did you knock me down?” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose. There’s…” Cas bit down on his lower lip and looked back towards his room where the door was still open.

“There’s what?” the man asked. He was now looking towards the open door too wondering what had scared this guy so bad that he had come screaming out of there.

“A spider.” Cas looked up at him with blue eyes full of fear, but that wasn’t what got him. The guy was HOT!

“A…spider,” he said, making sure he had heard the blue-eyed man correctly. Cas nodded.

“I…can’t stand them. My roommate usually disposes of them, but he’s not here.” Cas looked up and down the hall as though Gabe would magically appear to come get rid of the eight legged critter in their room. 

“If you help me pick my books and stuff up I can help you get rid of it,” the man offered. Cas breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled up at him.

“Thank you! W-what’s your name?” he asked.

“Dean. Winchester. And yours?” Dean offered his hand and Cas shook it firmly.

“Castiel, but most people here call me Cas,” he replied.

“Cas. Interesting name,” Dean said as they both crouched down to start picking up the books and papers. He frowned and sighed when he saw that his coffee was gone.

“I’ll buy you another one. I really am sorry about that,” Cas apologized.

“Yeah, ok.” Dean offered him a small smile and was glad when Cas smiled back. They got the books picked up and stood up.

“I’m scared to go back in there. It came out of the bathroom,” Cas said worriedly as he followed Dean over to the open door.

“I won’t let it get you.” Dean flashed him a flirty smile and winked. The other man blushed and bit down on his lower lip to hide his smile. Dean took that as a sign the man was possibly interested. He hoped that if he could get rid of the spider this gorgeous man would agree to a date.

“So, uh, where did you last see it?” he asked as he stepped into the room. 

“Coming out of the bathroom.” Cas pointed at the open bathroom door. Tentatively he followed Dean into the bedroom, his eyes riveted to the floor, scanning it for the little eight-legged monster. Dean walked over to Cas’ desk and set his books down. He was looking everywhere for the spider too but not seeing anything.

“You’re sure there was one?” he asked, growing more skeptical by the minute.

“Yes! It was huge! Biggest one I’ve ever seen!” Cas held up his fingers to show the size. Dean frowned and looked nervously at the floor. He already wasn’t crazy about spiders, but one that was several inches in diameter was NOT one he wanted to meet up close. He lowered himself down until he was sitting on the edge of Cas’ bed and looked up at the other man. Cas was the hottest guy he’d seen in this entire place since he had started here, and the fact that he was afraid of spiders didn’t bother him. He was scared, too, he just wasn’t going to let on to Cas that he was. Cas turned his back as he searched the floor by Gabe’s bed and Dean took the opportunity to admire how good his ass looked in his jeans, and the way his tee shirt stretched over his arms and back as he continued his search. He was dying to run his fingers through that mess of hair on Cas’ head and kiss those plush lips, but he was desperate to remain cool in case he was mistaken. He’d been wrong before and embarrassed himself by flirting with straight men, and Cas was so beautiful. He definitely didn’t want to ruin things if it turned out Cas might be interested back. Cas turned around and placed his hands on his hips. 

“I won’t be able to sleep knowing it’s still in here.” He frowned, and it made Dean smile. The man was adorable when he pouted. Suddenly his hands dropped from his hips and his eyes widened.

“Dean…” He was shaking and backing up towards the other bed, a growing look of terror on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Dean started to get up when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked down to see the spider. Sitting on his boot. It was HUGE! He screamed and jumped up, sending the spider tumbling.

“Kill it!” Cas screamed.

“YOU kill it!” Dean yelled right back. Cas looked at him in shock for a moment. The spider moved, turning in Dean’s direction and he flew across the room and up onto Gabe’s bed. Cas watched him race past before looking down at the floor again. The spider was ambling in his direction and it spurred him into motion. He screamed and jumped up onto the bed with Dean, grabbing the front of the man’s shirt and burying his face in his neck.

“Is it gone?” His voice was muffled from his face still being buried against Dean’s neck but Dean heard him.

“It’s sitting on the floor watching us,” he hissed, as though the spider might overhear them and decide to join them up on the bed. Suddenly he realized that he had a hot guy pressed up against him, and he was clinging to said hot guy just as tightly. Well, if Cas wasn’t letting go, neither was he.

It was two hours before Gabe returned to the room. “Cas?” he called out when he noticed the door to their room was standing open. When his roommate didn’t answer he walked into the room. Seeing two hot guys curled up together in HIS bed was the last thing he expected though.

“Cas!” he said a little louder. His roommate stirred and lifted himself up, gasping when he realized where he was, and that he had been curled up, asleep with Dean. 

“Care to explain?” Gabe asked, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

“It’s not like that. There was a…” Suddenly Cas’ eyes widened and he looked down at the floor where the spider was still sitting. Just chilling in the middle of the floor.

“Spider!” he shouted, startling Dean who sat up so fast he cracked his head on Gabe’s shelf.

“Ow!” he cried. Gabe’s laugh died on his lips when he spotted the massive spider on the floor.

“Holy shit!” he cried and jumped back. “What the hell is that?!”

“Baby tarantula, maybe?” Dean suggested. “Damn it, it’s still here?” He eyed the hairy beast on the floor.

“I think it’s a wolf spider. That’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen. A female, if I had to take a guess. Glad she doesn’t have a ton of babies on her back,” Gabe mused as he shook off his initial shock and took a step forward again.

“What?” Came the question in unison from the two men on still sitting on his bed. Great…now he had two scaredy-cats. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not breeding season, you’re safe, and they can’t kill you. They’re rather big and nasty, but you won’t die from them.” Gabe went into the bathroom and grabbed Cas’ bath cup and returned to the bedroom. The spider was still just chilling in the middle of the floor like she owned the place. 

“Aren’t you going to kill it?” Dean asked as he watched Gabe carefully place the cup over the spider.

“Oh, he never kills them. He pretends to for my benefit, but when I’m not looking he puts them out the window,” Cas replied. He crawled over Dean to reach the window just to the left of Gabe’s bed and unlocked it while Gabe slid a piece of paper under the cup and trapped the spider.

“If you knew I wasn’t killing them why did you make me go through that whole song and dance?” Gabe asked as he held the cup and paper out the window and released the spider.

“Because part of me wanted to believe the fantasy, and part of you wanted to be the hero. Don’t deny it,” Cas smirked as he closed the window and locked it. Gabe chuckled and set the cup and paper down on his desk.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. So, how’d you manage to trap a hottie in here with you? And why on my bed?” he complained.

“Hottie?” Dean echoed, grinning at Cas who was blushing again.

“I sort of knocked him down in my haste to get out of the room when I first spotted the spider. He was kind enough to come in here and try to get rid of it, until he saw how big it really was.”

“Still doesn’t explain how you two ended up on my bed. Please tell me you didn’t bump uglies in my sheets,” he groaned.

“Gabe!” Cas cried out, thoroughly embarrassed. Dean laughed so hard he fell back, hitting his head a second time.

“Ow!”

“I…followed Dean back in here to help him look for it. He sat down on my bed and then I saw it, sitting on his shoe. Um, he screamed and jumped up on your bed, and I got scared when it started walking towards me and I may have jumped up here with him.” Cas could feel how hot his cheeks were.

“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, you know that?” Dean gave another flirty smile which just made Cas blush even harder. Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Oh geez…So, you’re both a couple of chickens and you sought comfort in each other’s arms. In my bed.” Gabe crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. He knew Cas had only followed Dean back into the room because he thought the man was hot. Otherwise he’d have run screaming down the hall, never to return again. He’d roomed with the man for nearly four years now. If he didn’t know him well, no one did.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologized, giving Gabe his most pathetic puppy dog look.

“Whatever. Who’s going to ‘kill’ spiders for you after we graduate?” Gabe teased. For a moment Cas looked completely despondent. Who would kill them?

“I volunteer to get rid of any that are an inch or smaller. Anything bigger than that and we’re calling in my baby brother.” Dean turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand, mindful of the shelf so he didn’t smack it again. Cas was sitting up next to him and he smiled down at Dean.

“How about first I replace that coffee I spilled?” he asked. Oh yeah, dude was totally into guys.

“Sure, and then maybe I can take you out to dinner,” Dean replied. Cas laughed as he nodded.

“Deal.”

“Good, can you two go be cute together somewhere else? I have a six thousand word paper due next week on the fall of the Roman Empire and I’m only a thousand words in,” Gabe complained. Cas scooted forward, placing his feet on the floor and standing up. Dean avoided hitting the shelf for a third time as he got off the bed too. He held out his hand and Cas smiled as he took it.

Gabe watched the two of them leave, shaking his head once the door was closed and he was alone. Who would have thought spiders would actually help Cas find a guy? Of course he’d find the one guy on campus as afraid of spiders as he was. The irony was not lost on him. As he sat down and opened up his history book a tiny house spider came down its web to hover over his notebook.

“Well hello there, Spidey. You get a reprieve today, my friend. The chicken has left the building!” he cried before turning his attention to his book. Spiders were pretty cool in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all got a at least a chuckle out of that. Leave me a comment, let me know what you think. It's late, I'm tired, so if I remember tomororw there wil be art added for it at tha time. Tonight I need sleep...I love you guys though, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
